Soul Reaper Haruno Sakura
by Fade-san
Summary: Follow the adventures of Soul Reaper Haruno Sakura both the bad and the good! Pairing is SakuraXKaien


**"Soul Reaper Haruno Sakura"**

Hello everyone, welcome to my new story well crossover. This is my first time writing a Kaien and Sakura fanfic, I didn't see one on this site, so I decided to write a short one instead of waiting for one to pop up. lol. This is very unbeta at the moment. I do not own Naruto or Bleach. I just own the plot and the ocs.

**Prologue: Couldn't Bring Herself to Kill**

"I don't want my blade to piece your body like this Sasuke-kun. Not ever like this, this isn't my choice. You choose this way yourself, if I haven't you would have kill him. Please forgive me." Sakura said weakly to the bleeding Uchiha in front of her. His sharingan eyes flashing dangerously on and off for the lack of charka he had left. Sakura pushed her kunai knife deeper into the Uchiha's chest. His feet were glued to the tree trunk ever so slightly earlier in the battle. "S-Sakura, you wouldn't..." Sasuke said, coughing up blood. His blood ran down the blade of the kunai knife in Sakura's hand. His blood seems poison when it reaches Sakura's figures that are when she flinched at the touch of the red liquid. She blocked away the tears that are threatened to fall any moment now. She could hear heavy breathing right next to her coming from her best friend and partner Naruto. His face betrayed any emotions that he tried so far to hide. "Are you really going to do it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked weakly, watching his suffering friend.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry...This is for the best for everyone. He caused so much trouble, and when he's out of the way we all can live safely in our village. Like it used to be when he left." Her voice was shivering, no one had wanted this.

There was a brief moment that all they could hear was Sasuke painful breathing. Her hands begin to shake uncontrollable, even when she got him in front of her helpless she couldn't bring herself to kill...to murder. "Sakura-chan, please let go of your kunai knife. I don't want your hands stained with his blood." Naruto said worried, he touched her shoulder with his hand, and Sakura shut her eyes tight. Stress and pain filled her body, "I-I can't! I have to do it!" Sakura screamed, it was clear she was battling an inner battle within herself. "Sakura-chan...You are unable to kill me." Sasuke stated suddenly, a grin appeared onto his face when suddenly a flash of red made its entrance.

The stranger shinobi fist connected with Sakura's gut, throwing her backward passed Naruto and against a close by tree. "Karin-san, took you long enough." Sasuke said, the stillness in his legs went away and he went limp crunching onto his chest. He leaned against the fiery red hair female body, hoping she might be able to support the weight. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, rushing to his comrade side very fast. Sakura recovered rather quickly, still crunching ahold of the bloody kunai knife, she bit her lip rather hard. "Stay away from Sasuke-san or your dead!" screeched Karin angry, and then Sasuke elbow her on her side.

"Get us out of here, idiot." Sasuke snapped at Karin who had finally put her attention back onto her beloved Sasuke-kun. "B-But Sasuke-kun, you can't let that bitch go-" "It does not matter, Im injured. We leave now." ordered Sasuke and Karin nodded her head timidly, "Yes Sasuke-kun." She said,

"WAIT!! I WOULDN'T LET YOU LEAVE!"

Sakura screeched, jumping high in the air throwing her kunai at Karin, who had easy dodged it even she is holding half of Sasuke's weight. Karin didn't say anything, but everyone knew that she wanted to say something else at the moment. She did the hand sign of a tiger, "Until we meet again Haruno-san, Naruto-baka." Sasuke and Karin both disappeared in thin air, "Damn it! Damn it to hell!" swore Sakura angry, She punched the bottom of the tree rather hard. The branched broke with a snap and both Naruto and Sakura fall towards the ground in a heep. They were both unprepared for the downfall of their fall, when their bodies impact with the ground everything went dark. Neither knows what had happen next.

**To Be Continue **

**Please review**

**and tell me what you think! :)**

**Author's Note: Im rewriting this prologue at this moment, **


End file.
